


The Unseen Planet

by Megchad22



Series: Hell [4]
Category: Hellraiser & Related Fandoms, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Non graphic torture mentioned, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megchad22/pseuds/Megchad22
Summary: Sequel to Crystal Hell. John is not doing well with the revelations seen in Crystal Hell.  In trying to gain clarity and equilibrium he opens them up to the possibility of new allies. Allies that may mean the end of the wraith but whose price may be steep.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Hell [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1274609
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Unseen Planet

John shot to a seating position with a scream caught in his throat. This was the 12th time in as many nights that the horrifying images haunted his dreams. Though he had not had the same one twice there was an overall theme. He watched his friends being mutilated, tortured beyond the breaking point. At the center of it was Rodney, becoming that thing over and over then breaking John. The worst was that for all the horror the thing that had once been his best friend inflicted upon him there had been love in each act. Rodney was not torturing him simply to hurt him, but because it was the kindest act in their new reality. 

The start of all this had been that crystalline creature. The thing that had stolen his face and used it to torment his friends and kill Kate. They had finally trapped it within Rodney, the one person that John could not lose. Perhaps the things he could not speak of had made him reckless. Certainly he had not noticed how calm Rodney had been, now he knew why. The creature had been doomed from the moment that it had entered the scientist. If only John had known that. 

The image in the mirror haunted him. Not just his own blue skinned visage but also the thing that had reflected for Rodney. The things that would have had to be done to remove all but the faintest suggestion of where eyes should have been. The scarring that had to have done over decades and those wires hooked into his mouth, tearing it into a gaping hole and exposing his teeth to chatter. From what Rodney had said he had been a child when he first was exposed to that kind of violence, that kind of horror. 

John pushed himself to his feet, shaking and sweating. He had gone longer on less sleep but somehow these nightmares were draining. Or perhaps it was his avoidance of the person who had helped get him through the last time. All he could see when he looked at Rodney was that horrible gaping maw. The rumor mill was churning with reasons why. For all that he couldn’t look at his friend right now it was heartening the amount of people side eyeing John, especially among the military. There was a time when the assumption would have been that Rodney had done something to deserve a cold shoulder. 

It was only when John leaned, exhausted, against Teyla’s door frame that he even realized where he was going. It was worrisome that he was able to walk through the halls and not remember it. He had no more time for contemplation as Teyla’s door opened. 

She took in the exhaustion weighing him down, the fear that he could not squelch. She smiled in welcome, calming in a way that very few ever truly managed. Something inside John relaxed, Teyla would be able to help. 

Teyla let him with no mention of the late hour. The rotation of the new planet was about 15 hours longer than the old one. This left everyone with slightly weird sleep cycles, even still John felt guilty. 

The silence reigned far longer than it would have with anyone else, save perhaps Ronon. Just sitting surrounded by the scent of Athosian Tea that suffused the room was comforting on many levels. 

By some signal that John did not recognize Teyla cleared her throat. Her voice was light, teasing. “I didn’t expect you to stop avoiding your problems for another four days. I owe Rodney a favor to be named later.”

John chuckled weakly, “An unspecified favor. Dangerous thing to owe McKay.”

Teyla chuckled but didn’t comment. 

Finally John sighed. “I guess you know why I’m not sleeping.”

Teyla inclined her head, an impressed look flashing across her face. “Rodney mentioned that something in his head disturbed you.” She shifted to lean forward, her dark eyes intense. “You must know, John, that Rodney will not act on his love for you. Not if you don’t wish it.”

John blinked, feeling as if he and Teyla were not on the same page for the first time in months. “That...what?”

Teyla pursed her lips, confusion marching across her features, “Was, was that not what disturbed you so? That you saw proof of Rodney’s feelings for you which forced you to wrestle with your own repressed emotions.”

John spluttered for several minutes, before forcing words past the wall in his voice, “I’m not repressing my emotions.” Teyla looked at him with pity and disbelief. John continued, his voice a little more measured, “Seriously, Teyla, just because Rodney and I don’t talk about our feelings for each other doesn’t mean we are ignorant of them or pining.”

This was even true. Their feelings were not even unspoken. In the weeks following the failed Arcturus project Rodney and he had rebuilt their trust and their relationship. After a series of uncomfortable but frank conversations nothing of their relationship remained unspoken. It was in these discussions that they agreed, Atlantis meant too much to both of them. Neither got enough out of sex to risk getting caught and their freindship was already more intimate than any romantic relationship. As such not much changed outwardly. He had thought that Teyla at least had noticed. 

Teyla studied his face, her eyebrows wrinkling as she realized he was not giving her the run around. A frown raced on then off her face, “I owe Ronon 6 pieces of Yoruba.” she muttered. 

John involuntarily made a face. Yoruba was a delicacy of the Pegasus galaxy. The residents swear it tasted better than chocolate. To those from the Milky Way it tasted like skunk spray, a simple but profound difference to the taste buds to remind them that they were born in another galaxy. 

The frown on Teyla’s face deepened, “But if it wasn’t proof of Rodney’s feelings then what disturbed you so?”

Heaviness dropped back into John's body. For a moment he had forgotten what had driven him to his teammate in the middle of the night. “The things in his head.They...It was...”

Teyla’s voice was soothing, calming in spite of his sputters, “What did you see, John?”

He almost told her everything, outright. Because this was Teyla. But he had promised Rodney not to tell anyone. He couldn’t break that promise, even as it wrapped around him like an anchor. It swallowed him like one of the whales that Rodney dreamed of. He struggled with the problem for several minutes, Teyla waiting patiently. In the end he couldn’t do it, it would feel too much like a betrayal; even if it was Teyla. 

Instead he sidestepped the subject, “Rodney told me, after, that there would come a time when I would be tortured and he would have to make sure he did it.” 

He expected questions, denials, even the silence. What he did not expect was the faint respect on Teyla’s face or approval hovering behind it. He was stuck dumb by the sight. Now the silence lingered, disbelieving and more than a little horrified. 

Teyla sensed his confusion and mourning horror. Her smile was meant to soothe him. “There is a legend, a story that is common on every planet that faces the Wraith. It is the story of a mother who bludgeons her children in the face of a Culling. A husband who strangled his wife to the sound of darts. Children who race the drones to make sure that their parents never have the occasion to be fed on. There was even a time when it was believed that the Wraith would only take the healthiest and best looking, there are countless stories of mutilation to make loved ones unappealing to the Wraith. Every world has stories of cruelty done in the name of love. It is heartening that your people might have the same understanding.”

The part of John that had grown up on Earth, particularly having grown up in the United States, railed against that thought. Down to his bones he had internalized that though there may be collateral damage and acceptable losses, they were losses. Innocents to be mourned and lives snatched away. The thought of hurting others as a kindness was foreign. The part of him that belonged to Pegasus, who had shot Sumner as the only way to save him understood far better. But torture as a kindness?

Teyla must have seen the continued confusion even as some of the horror faded into understanding, “Perhaps if you think of it like this, John. What would you do if the reverse was true, if you knew without a doubt that Rodney would be tortured and the only solace you could give him was that it would be your hands. That you could direct his pain away from the things he needed to function.”

John’s mind flashed again to that gaping maw. But for the first time, instead of the horror of Rodney’s missing eyes he was struck by the fact that the one feature that had not been taken had been the one that Rodney needed to communicate. His mouth. There was no doubt that Rodney could express himself just as well with chatters as words. If he had been told to choose on feature that Rodeny had been allowed to keep it would have been his mouth. 

He smiled, a little ruefully, “I suppose I need to talk to Rodney.”

“Only if you feel you are ready. Rodney certainly would not begrudge you more time.”

John stood, feeling settled enough to go back to sleep.”Thank you. For listening”

Just before John left Teyla spoke, hesitation clear in her voice, “John?”

John turned his head slightly, “Yes, Teyla?”

“Tomorrow...I have something that I need to discuss with you, Rodney, and Sam.”

“Is everything ok?”

“Yes, it's not anything bad, just information that I think you should have.”

As soon as John was out of sight, Teyla turned and went to find Ronon. He was in his third favorite Gym, the one he trained in alone. When she entered he gradually stopped the Katas she recognized as Satedan Borna tactics. 

Once she was sure she had his attention she was sure to speak in Ila, the language of the Travelers that the gate could not translate but that nearly everyone born in Pegasus could speak, “I plan to tell Sam, Rodney, and John about the Sauda. Tomorrow.” 

Ronon grunted, slightly amused as he answered back in the same language. “Are you sure you should. These Tauri have awfully fragile sensibilities. They don’t even seem to understand Fadhili Mbaya, let alone accept the curse.”

Teyla smiled, “Rodney does. Something he said to John after the Crystal Creature leads me to believe he would even understand the curse and my instincts say that Sam is much the same.”

“And Sheppard?”

Teyla tilted her head, conceding the point. “John...he does not want to understand; even when he does. His eyes may be more open than most Tauri but he still sees like Tuari.I believe that Suada will make them full Lanteans as opposed to Tauri.”

“You are playing with fire. Don’t forget the lesson of the Bos.”

“I will make sure that they understand the consequences, but an alliance between the Lanteans and the Suada could utterly destroy the wraith for good. Tell me you wouldn’t walk with eyes wide open into the curse for that.”

Ronon nodded, “Without hesitating, but you know that the Suada will not accept the tricked.”

“Will you be there, when I tell them?”

“Of course, we’re team. And I would gladly accept the curse to see the Wraith gone.I’m surprised you are though. Thought your people avoided the Suada and their curse.”

“There is much I have learned since coming to live among the Tauri as they become Lanteans. Things they don’t even realize they are teaching. Iyipada does not hold the same fear as it once did.”

There was not much more to say so Ronon turned back to his Katas and Teyla went to get some sleep. 

The next day it became clear that Rodney and John had, in fact, talked. They were back to being thick as thieves as if John had not just spent 12 days avoiding the scientist. That was just as well. It would have been difficult to have this conversation in full without both of them present. 

Sam looked at her curiously, “Colonel Sheppard said you had something to talk to us about?”

They were sitting around one of the conference tables. Ronon to her left giving a good imitation of being disinterested. John was directly across from her, watching her with curiosity. Rodney was next to him, typing on a tablet. Sam was farther down, closest to the door.

Teyla smiled at Sam, “Yes, when I was speaking with John I realized that there is a planet that would do well as an ally of Atlantis, one I had not brought up to you before now.”

Sam’s brows wrinkled, “Why didn't you tell us before?”

Ronon snorted, “Didn’t think your fragile sensibilities could take meeting the Suada.”

“And,” Teyla interrupted forcefully before anyone could take offense, “The act of meeting them would likely lose several current allies and greatly restrict future allies. We could not risk losing vital allies of Atlantis unless we can be assured that you would feel...comfortable with the new allies.”

Sam frowned, “I am not in the habit of abandoning old allies for new ones”

Teyla nodded, “You would not be abandoning anyone, it would be our allies that would choose not to trade with you anymore.”

Rodney looked up from his tablet, “So what’s wrong with these people.”

Teyla couldn’t help but smile as John elbowed Rodney in the side. “Suada is a dark world, with dark customs. We are taught the gate address so that we might never go there. It is a world that even the Wraith do not go.”

This got the attention of her Earthborn friends.

“Never?” John breathed.

Of all their friends and allies from Earth, John had the strongest reaction to the Wraith. It even seemed to go beyond the guilt of waking the Wraith. Several of the Athosian Elders believed that his Ruh, his deep spirit or soul, came into being here in Pegasus and that he died fighting the Wraith. That he was reborn on Earth to bring about the end of the Wraith.

Ronon rolled his eyes. He honestly thought the Tauri belief that they alone could fix any issue was arrogant and irritating. “The Suada sacrifice to...something. It’s not Wraith, it's not of the Ancestors, Ancient, whatever. But whatever it is, the Wraith fear it.”

John frowned, “By sacrifice you mean…?”

Teyla tilted her head, “Human, a member of their society. The ways and means are unknown but they are clear in this, to willingly step though their gate is to accept the chance that you might be chosen. Those chosen, even if they return to their people, are changed.” A rueful look crosses her face, “A number of our current allies will consider us all cursed, including the Athosians. The Elders call it Kuzimu Kuguswa”

A strange look passed across both Sam and Rodney’s face, then between them. Rodney’s voice held a lilt that Teyla had never heard, “What do you know about this curse.?”

Ronon shifted, “It’s permanent. The land darkens, creatures and plants become strange. A whole people will change. Some slow, some fast. People vanish or mutilate themselves beyond anything they should survive.”

Sam’s eyebrow looked like it was about to escape her forehead and a gleam began to shine in her eye. Strangely her voice seemed to go flat. “And you believe that these Suada will be good allies.”

Ronon leaned forward, “We believe that an alliance between Atlantis and the Suada would mean the end of the wraith. To me that is worth any amount of pain.”

Another glance shifted between Sam and Rodney. Finally Sam nodded, her voice still flat. “Then what can I do but approve this mission.”

It took another three days for AR 1 to head through the gate. The address was one that had been blocked from the system by the Ancients from the Tria. The block itself was applied so horribly that it actually made it harder to remove, like paint applied by a person shaking in terror. The code so tangled that Rodney actually thought the program was written in gibberish. 

Sam stood off to one side in the control room as the gate was dialled. It may have been her memories but the dialing of the gate sounded different, stranger with each symbol locked in. She thought she could hear the toll of the bell, the sound or razor blades sawing through flesh. The light reflecting from the event horizon had taken on a sinister cast. If anyone had been looking at Sam in that moment they would have seen an image superimposed on her for just a millisecond. The image of a woman, bald and bloodless, her throat pinned open like an autopsy, her cheek pierced with curved wires. The image faded before anyone could see it and Sam’s mouth curved into a faint smile. 

“It’s time to play,” she whispered. 

Just before Rodney stepped through the Stargate, he looked back over his shoulder to catch her eye. It was almost as if he had heard her whisper because his lips shaped the words ‘It’s time to play’ before he ventured forth. 

Kuzimu kuguswa = Hell Touched

Ruh = soul or spirit

Fadhili Mbaya= Cruel Kindness

Iyipada = Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned to have you see the planet but it just refused to be written. Yes Sam was the female Cenobite. Leviathan also exerted itself for her and weaved a life for her after she was 'killed'.


End file.
